Our Family
by Artemis Queen of the Night
Summary: Short moments of our favorite royal family. Different characters for each chapter and I will update as much as possible. Contains fluffiness, cuteness, and adorable family moments. Btw, Marianne doesn't die, so don't tell me to make her die. Please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Our Family

A Code Geass fanfiction by Artemis, Queen of the Night

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, certain characters would be mine by now. But they're not, so stop freaking trying to sHe me! I have a giant Pikachu and will use it!

Warnings: Uhhhh...cookies. *nods* Yup, you never what cookies are up to... That and some characters maybe OOC. BTW, Marianne doesn't die in this story!

Summary: Basically, it's just a series of moments of brotherly/fatherly/sisterly/motherly moments between our favorite Royal Britannian family.

Characters: Entire Royal Family and some others who I don't feel like typing their names out. It's too much work.

Chapter 1: Marianne, Schneizel, and Charles

(We'll start it off with motherly, brotherly, and fatherly!)

It wasn't strange for Charles to have a new wife. Nor was it strange for him to have new children. But there was something about Marianne's children that was different. Charles watched with his new daughter as his new son played with his eldest brother, Schneizel, in the garden and tried to figure out what it was.

It wasn't their eyes. They were purple like his.

It wasn't their hair color. Lelouch had his mother's black hair and Charles supposed that Nunnally had a combination of both his and Marianne's.

It certainly wasn't the way they looked. Lelouch was only 2 and Nunnally was still a baby!

Whatever it was, Charles decided, it's not in their physical appearance. Just then, his Empress, Marianne, appeared.

"Thank you for looking after them." Marianne whispered into his ear as she took Nunnally from him.

"You are most welcome, beloved." Charles murmured, his eyes never leaving his sons. It was at this time that Lelouch tripped and fell. Braced for the impact, Lelouch squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain. But the pain never came. Strong arms were holding him up from a few inches off the ground. Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see his brother staring worriedly down at him.

"Nii-sama." Lelouch whispered as tears cascaded down his pale cheeks. Seeing his little brother's tears, Schneizel grew alarmed and scooped his two year old brother up into his arms as his father and Aunt Marianne came. Marianne couldn't help but smile at the sight, but her heart tugged when she heard her son's sniffles.

"What's wrong, Lelouch? Are you hurt?" Schneizel asked Lelouch buried his face into his shirt. Lelouch didn't answer, but kept crying silently with little sniffles here and there. Marianne smiled at Schneizel and relieved him of Lelouch after giving Nunnally to his father. Cradling her son close to her, Marianne cooed soothing words to him as her husband and stepson watched with worried eyes.

Hesitantly and somewhat shyly, Schneizel asked "Is Lelouch alright?" Even though he was Lelouch's half-brother, that didn't stop him from worrying about his siblings whether they were older or younger. Marianne looked from where she was staring at Lelouch to smile and nod to answer Schneizel's question. Charles, on the other hand, was proud of Schneizel for not letting harm come to his new son and worried that something had happened to Lelouch. After a few more minutes of sniffles, Lelouch stopped and reached for his older brother. Baffled, surprised, and slightly startled, Schneizel took his brother from Marianne and couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks as Lelouch drifted to sleep on his shoulder.

Schneizel spent the rest of the day sleeping, playing, and taking care of his newest little brother inside the castle as his parents tended to their work.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Family

A Code Geass fanfiction by Artemis, Queen of the Night

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, certain characters would be mine by now. But they're not, so stop freaking trying to sHe me! I have a giant Pikachu and will use it!

Warnings: Uhhhh...cookies. *nods* Yup, you never what cookies are up to... That and some characters maybe OOC. BTW, Marianne doesn't die in this story!

Summary: Basically, it's just a series of moments of brotherly/fatherly/sisterly/motherly moments between our favorite Royal Britannian family.

Characters: Entire Royal Family and some others who I don't feel like typing their names out. It's too much work.

Chapter 2: Guinevere, Cornelia, and Lelouch

(Let's see what will happen, shall we?)

It was a warm sunny day in Britannia as Lelouch played happily in the garden while his sister slept, his parents took care of their duties, and his big brother listened to old men drone in a meeting. Just then, he heard footsteps. Turning around with a big smile, he expected to see his brother, but not a woman with a gray hair and green eyes glaring down at him. Shrinking back slightly from the woman's fierce gaze, he quickly stopped smiling and made to scurry away from the scar woman. Unfortunately for the small boy, the woman noticed this and shot her right hand out to grab his wrist roughly with a vice-like grip. "P-Please let go of me." Lelouch uttered with his eyes filled up with tears as the scary woman's grip tightened harshly on his small and fragile wrist.

"Who do you think you are, you little brat?!" the woman shrieked angrily when Lelouch tried to pry her hand off of his own. Guinevere raised her left hand and was about to strike him as Lelouch raised his free arm to protect himself when a familiar dark pink-haired princess appeared. Who was this new princess? Why, it was Cornelia li Britannia, the Second Princess. Cornelia seized Guinevere's hand as it came down on Lelouch's face and twisted it behind her older sister's back. "Why are you striking an innocent child, sister?" Cornelia asked, her voice full of disgust. Lelouch tumbled back and fell down harshly on his tush after the new woman had saved him from getting hit. "T-Th-Thank you, Ma'am." Lelouch stuttered out after he got up.

Slightly startled, Cornelia looked at her newest little brother and smiled warmly at the little boy. Then, she released her elder sister's hands before picking Lelouch up from the ground. "Did she hurt you, little one?" Cornelia asked gently as Lelouch stared at her with wide eyes. "Yes, Ma'am." Lelouch whispered as he stared fearfully at Guinevere, who was brishing invisible dust off her dress. "Why are you holding this brat?" Guinevere snarled angrily at the Second Princess. Lelouch whimpered and hid his face in Cornelia's left shoulder as Cornelia glared angrily at her sister. Don't get her wrong. She loved her family, but she hated how some of them treated her younger siblings. "This is Lelouch vi Britannia, son of our father and Empress Marianne." Cornelia stated as calmly as she could without ripping her elder sister's head off with her bare hands.

"This little boy is our newest sibling?" Guinevere asked, shocked and surprised. Cornelia nodded then left Guinevere standing in the garden alone as she took her little brother back to her chambers. As Cornelia walked, Lelouch peeked up at her shyly from under his lashes and Cornelia swore that her heart melted right then and there. Why? Because Lelouch was simply too adorable for her. "Excuse me, Miss?" Lelouch murmured, his voice quiet and timid. Cornelia smiled at him and nodded for him to go on. "Who are you?" Lelouch asked as he stared at the woman's hair. The color was so mesmerizing. "I am Cornelia li Britannia, the Second Princess. Also, your older sister." Cornelia answered, wondering why Lelouch was staring at her hair like that. "Your hair is so pretty, Cornelia-neesan." Lelouch said as he touched a strand.

Cornelia fought against the blush that was coming and thanked Lelouch for his compliment.


End file.
